Display screens are found in many types of computing devices. Further, these display screens may be of any size. Mobile devices (e.g., smart phones, tablet computers, electronic readers, etc.) usually have small display screens, while stationary devices (e.g., desktop computers, servers, etc.) usually have larger display screens. The size of a viewing region on the display screen (i.e., the region where content can be displayed) may be specified, for example, as a width, a height, a diagonal, a set of dimensions, etc. Moreover, the size of the viewing region may be referred to as the display size.
An electronic document (ED) may include one or more text flows and multiple graphics. The position of each graphic is often specified relative to the position of a text element (e.g., character, word, paragraph, chapter, column, etc.) in the text flow. The ED may also specify a page size. The page size may be a width, a height, a diagonal, a set of dimensions, etc. of the intended page on which to layout the ED. Following a layout of the ED on a page having the specified page size, the graphics and the relative positions of the graphics to each other convey meaning and contribute to the aesthetics of the displayed ED.
When an ED specifying a page size is displayed on a screen having a display size that is different (e.g., smaller) than the page size, it often becomes necessary to modify the layout of the ED. However, as a result of this modification, the positions of the graphics change, and thus, the meaning and aesthetics that are dependent on the relative positioning of the graphics to each other are lost. Regardless, users still wish to view EDs on screens having display sizes that are different than the specified page size of the ED.